block_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maple Kitsune/Goblin outpost/scout camp
'Goblin Outpost/Camp' ' Screenshot_2015-12-11-07-42-39.png|A goblin tower(right) and a camp(left) '''During Maple Kitsune`s adventure,she stumbled upon a place which is inhabited by goblins. She decided to give this place a name:Goblin Outpost. Althrough the goblin outpost seems somewhat primitive...there are alot of things worth plundering around for fellow adventurers. 'Antique Monument' Before Maple Kitsune arrives the goblin settlement during her voyage,she notices there are alot of sandstones.she figured that there might be an ancient civilization abandoned in the middle of the desert. She saw antique forgotten stones in the middle of the monument(which is useful stuff!)and the entire monument is made out of sandstones and antique forgotten stones.(which can be mined without mercy heheheh!). Note:there are cactuses,a water well,water source,sandstone,antique...(again!),sand,NPCs,sheeps,and feral pigs. There are no goblins here yet. The well which contains water sources and is very deep! Yikes! Ah! Did I forgot to mention? If you ever forget this place and regretted it,don`t worry! Theres a souvenir for you to take back home as decoration! Have to admit they make a good halloween prop through. note:I have scouted two skull trophies around this monument,and I take home one of `em.The one shown in the picture is untouched. Maple Kitsune`s Lodging(Goblin Cliffhouse) Well,its getting dark...Maple Kitsune fears that there might be dreadful monsters emerging at night(which is true.)She decided to build a place to stay but she is low on resources and is very tired. Fortunately,Goblins are her best friends and are actually neighbours! The goblins decided to give her the empty cliffhouse for free and is her property now.(You can own the cliffhouse too,provided you have your imagination.) Interior of the Cliffhouse I have nothing much to describe about the interior actually... Its made out of sand...sandstones...and hanging from a cliff that has alot of wood and animals.Its empty. ......Lets move on,theres nothing to say about my lodging in the goblin territory. Its too ancient! More stuffs regarding the goblin territory I have been staying here occasionally because of the rich resources for me to plunder. Namely:wood,dirt,meat,spiders,leafs,water(theres is a basin/oasis around here.),and a cave full of coals,minerals,and precious gems. The goblin architecture looks simplistic enough. Their signature appearance consists of red dyed wood and normal wooden plank fences for decoration and pillars. This might be only a minor scout camp and is far from their stronghold i guess. I have only seen three goblin camps and a tower so far. They are made out of wood,wood planks(dyed),wooden fences,clear stones(mossy) and sandstones as floor in the camp. There are no doors in any of these goblin architecture with the exception of the tower.They are also quite small in size and makes me wonder if Mr.Goblin Blues can fit inside of it. Also theres nothing much to describe in the goblin camp. A generic camp contains 2 bookshelves and a workbench. Its interior looks like red dyed woods and sandstone floor. 'Mobs and such''' A TedNeutral,No big suprise! A StrikerHostile,looks like a grey scorpion with 4 limbs and a stinger. they appears on palm trees at night and is rare. they have same HP as spiders and drops poison. A Mr gigglesHostile,They are monsters! Be careful when fighting them! A Granpa GigglesHostile,This is even more dangerous than its son/daughter. A Mr Goblin BluesNeutral,Maple Kitsune`s best friend and neighbour. ^^ A baby goblin Neutral,Looks like a shrinked/small version of Mister Goblin Blue. A Bear Hostile,only appears at night and not that hard to kill. A werewolfHostile,only appears at night and burns to death easily in the day. Rare and its coming down from the cliff. A SpiderHostile,they are near the cave I mentioned. A HorsePassive,They are peaceful and rare creatures. I only seen white coloured ones... A Source of lifeNeutral,They are the most powerful mobs around here.They only appear in the grassy area above the cliffhouse.They are your friends if you dont attack them and is pinned against a powrful foe A feral pigNeutral,They are the rivals of bears and is your ally. They hate and attack bears! An AlchemistNeutralThese guys followed me all the way to sell me stuffs...convienient!!! A PaulaNeutralDayum this gal! She dont help me nothing! The mighty wizard sent me to her for dragon training and she just abandon me to search for werewolves!? F@#$ HER!!!! I might actually DIE!!! A wizardNeutral,The GOD of this game. ^^ A miss deerPassive,only her i saw on the grassland(Above the cliffhouse)There are no male deer. A roosterPassive,Very Rare indeed(on grasslands). IT drops Raven Feathers. A bullPassive,If you only seen cow...then go here! They are abundant here. (Grasslands) Safe/Danger zone and facts *There is a glitch where when you put a bed inside of the cliffhouse and teleport there,you will enter the blue hellgta.this will mos likely occur if you place the bed in the corners of the interior.There is no way to escape from the blue hell unless you have a teleporter and teleport somewhere else.Your health bar will decrease and the air gauge will appear as if you are underwater. Death in this way is inevitable so keep a teleporter handy and be swift. I place my bed on the modified balcony(Its safe)on my cliffhouse. *In the goblin zone,no other mobs like npcs,monsters and animals will spawn. This is special and is even very safe at night in both the cliffhouse and areas of goblin camp(not the grasslands or the oasis,there is no goblin there!).There are only Mr goblin blues and baby goblins in the settlement,so dont stray too far if you are not prepared. *Beware of Tyrannosaurus Rexboss. That prehistoric legend will spawn anwhere! Just fly to the goblin tower and stay on top to watch your goblin allies killing it slowly to the death! T-Rex spawns almost anywhere! You want proof? Search for my page about those prehistoric legend to learn more!(under construction...) *All of those things are real! One day you too will notice this place. Category:Blog posts Category:Locations